Pieces
by Tacite
Summary: [DracoHermione] A collection of 100 words drabbles written under different genres. A view on the realities, the whatifs, and what could have been. Bitesize fics released every week.
1. Love is Blind

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. Lucky her.  
**AN:** Each drabble contains a different storyunder adifferent genre written with 100 words (excluding the title). They are not related to each other since I wrote them as certain challenges from LJ's dramione100 come up. Reviews are very nice and appreciated (and I squeal when I read them, but that's not important). And try to guess who the unnamed person is.  
**Challenge:** First Day of School (with the use of the words: quill, ink, parchment, books, wand, tie)

**_Love is Blind._**

Once they had settled back in the Slytherin Dormitory, his friend had began writing using his parchment, green ink and silver quill. He rarely does that—writing.  
Draco stood up abruptly knocking a few books off the desk.

"Where are you going?" He asked the blonde.

"See Hermione." Draco said absentmindedly, adjusting his school tie.

"Just owl that to that short—"

"Petite. Where's my wand?"

"Bookcase. So owl it to that petite, boring—"

"Found it. And she's not boring!"

"_Right_. That petite, not-so-boring, know-i—"

"Intelligent! Can't you see she's **perfect**?"

He gave up. Love truly is blind.


	2. Unica Hija

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe.  
**Challenge:** Meet the Parents

**_Unica Hija_**

"Adjust your tie, dear."

"Can't. Got my hands full." Draco said, polishing his wand with an evil grin. "Got to scare the pants off that boy, afterall."

"_Draco…_" Hermione reprimanded and approached him. "You know how Eliza feels about him. Besides, he has very good upbringing."

"Upbringing my arse. I caught him with his paws around her!"

"He just hugged her. Besides, they're no longer children."

"But she's my baby gir—"

The bell rang. A young man entered.  
Draco walked towards him purposefully.

"Remember this Weasel boy, if you ever hurt her in any way, I'll bloody torture you."


	3. Hidden

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. Yes, I know, lucky her.  
**AN:** Since I haven't updated in a while (supposed to be once a week), I will post two for this week to compensate. )  
**Challenge: **Arguments

**_Hidden_**

He knows she is livid, but her face is as calm as the sea. He likes to believe she learned that from him.

"You," she says, eyes narrowing dangerously, "sly, conniving, despicable corrupted, _Slytherin_!"

"Don't forget witty and charming." He says, cheekily.

"Shut up **_Malfoy_**. Now give it back." She says, pursing her lips.

"Is that all you can say? Don't worry, witty comebacks can take a while." He snickers.

"Malfoy…" she says in a quiet tone, warning bells starts alarming inside his head, "Give it back."

With a defeated sigh, he takes her knickers out of his hiding place.


	4. The Gift

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. We all know that by now right?**  
AN: **Thank you to all those who reviewed! D I know that the things I've posted so far are more on the humorous side (from MagickeMosteEvile) so I'll be writing a romantic one soon. But for now, here's another one with the happy (bickering) couple. And since the LJ challenges have ceased to exist, challenges or requests from you guys are welcome to keep this going. Thanks! )  
**Challenge:** Holidays

**_The Gift_**

"Malfoy! What the hell is this?" Hermione screamed, shoving a book to his face.

"It's a book." He stumbled backwards awkwardly.

"Of course I know it's a book, you dolt! Do you think I just go inside the library to just watch those "_things_" in the shelves?"

"No. You see, this book is actually quite popular between—"

"I know it's well-known. But is that **all I'm worth to you**?"

"Yes. I mean, **NO**! Of course not, _Hermione_! It's just Kama Sutra. I just thought it would be a nice Valentine's Day present."

He slept on the couch that night.


	5. Goodnight

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. We all know that by now right?**  
AN:** Just to explain the challenge: AU, which means writing about anything that doesn't involve magic, Hogwarts or their canon lives. So here's the deal, what if Draco and Hermione have been best friends since childhood and one day, they have to permanently part and one of them forgets to say a few precious words? My (short) take on a rather trite plot.  
**Challenge:** AU (Alternate Universe). Read Author's Notes (AN) for clarification.

_**Goodnight**_

She saw him stumble inside the room and flung himself into the bed. She had waited in that spot beside the window for hours just for _him_ and he forgot about _her_.

Arrogant bastard.

She snuck outside her house and quietly ascended the ladder outside his window.  
He snored softly, head under the blanket. She threw the box at him, hard.

"Just a little farewell gift." She spat out.

Fists trembling at her side, she breathed, "It's your last night here and you didn't even say goodnight."

Once she was out of sight, something shifted under the blanket.

"Goodnight, Hermione."


End file.
